Colin's Quest
by Syladin Shadesmar
Summary: Colin and Link must save Hyrule as more forces from Twilight seek to avenge Zant.
1. Who is Andim?

**After reading so many touching stories about Colin's strengths in Twilight Princess, I decided to write one where HE is the hero. Link and Colin shall venture forth to save Hyrule once more, for darkness is gathering power on the other side of the coin.**

I'd never felt so helpless in my life.

The monster had taken me, tied me to a pole and held me aloft like a victory flag. There'd been nothing, absolutely _nothing_ I could have done, except tearfully acknowledge that I would never see my family again.

But Link came. Link came and saved me. No one else would have. But he did.

He's the real hero. He made me realize what my father had meant when he told me to become stronger- not in muscles, but in heart.

And I decided to do just that.

* * *

><p>"Link! Link's back!" Talo streamed into Ordon Village, kicking away flocks of chickens as he ran. "Link's back from the castle!"<p>

The now-famous knight galloped into town. A few years ago, Princess Zelda had appointed him Supreme Knight, higher even than the Royal Guard.

Everyone ran out to greet the hero.

"Link," said Talo, "Look what I can do now!" He whipped out his wooden sword and twirled it like a baton. I grinned; now that he had stopped bullying me, he had turned out to be a good friend.

Link smiled. "Soon you'll be the best swordsman in Hyrule!"

"I hope you found my shop by Lake Hylia accommodating," Malo added quietly. Malo, with his 9th birthday arriving, had expanded his Malo Mart empire to all directions, buying out all attractions he found unscrupulous, including a certain STAR carnival game.

"Did you see Princess Zelda? What's she like?" Beth now considered herself a celebrity just by knowing someone close to the princess, and demanded updates on Zelda's status constantly.

But Link frowned just for a moment at that. "I need to talk to Mayor Bo," he said sternly.

Ilia took Epona's reins and guided them. "Welcome back," she said with a smile. Even though he seemed tense, Link smiled back at her.

"What do you think of them?" asked Beth, popping up to my side without warning.

"What do you mean?" I asked, half yelping at her sudden appearance.

"Shouldn't Link have a girl by now? I mean, look at those two!"

I did. Ilia gazed longingly at Link. "So?"

"So! This is perfect!"

"What's perfect?"

Beth rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't get it."

I decided to ignore her. There was nothing you could do about girls.

As Link answered questions about his journey and talked about events around Hyrule, I hung back. I mean, I was happy to have him back, but he was a hero. I was nothing. How could I even talk to him, now that he was so famous?

Mayor Bo stepped out of his house and greeted him. I watched from a distance, wanting to be welcomed like that- like a hero, not a helpless child.

Link stepped into the doorway followed by everybody, but I saw him motioning them away. He wasn't letting them in?

He motioned again, making it obvious he wanted to speak to the mayor in private.

I waited until Link and the Mayor were inside, then crept to the window and listened.

...

"That is very grave news, Link," said Mayor Bo. "How can you leave the castle at a time like this?"

"I had to warn you," Link said, sitting down. "There is something evil coming... Something no one's ever seen."

"Not... that Ganondorf?" Aside from Zelda and Link, Bo was the only person alive who knew his name. Link had felt compelled to tell him- as a leader, Bo would not accept any mystery surrounding the whereabouts and safety of his people.

"Not him." He shuddered. "No... not him..."

"Then who?"

"I...don't know."

"Boy," Bo still called him that, even though he was turning 21, "I can tell when you're lying."

Link turned his head to the floor.

"Zelda isn't just missing," he whispered. "She was taken."

Bo paused before asking again, "Who took her?"

Link said the name.

Pain seared in his forehead and he fell to the floor… then through it.

...

I stumbled away from the window before falling to the ground.

Pain.

I stood up. There was nothing- Everything was black. I saw Link next to me, holding his head.

"Link! What's happening?"

He pulled his hands from his head and gasped. "Colin! Get out of there!"

"What..." I half-turned and saw the monster bearing down on me.

It wore a black robe with glowing glyphs etched into it. It had a vague human shape. A hood pulled over its face left only a pale green chin and thin, moist lips.

It lifted an arm and held it limply at Link.

"I am the thief you seek. Both shadow and light belong to me!" his voice was steel sliding on ice.

"Bring Zelda back!" Link charged, holding his sword level with his chest. Just as he swung, the monster swept his arm up and met the steel. A rift appeared in the sacred sword.

"Remember my name, Hero of the Goddess," he said mockingly. "And know that Andim has returned for vengeance!"

The sky crackled with lightning in tandem with his laughter.

"Colin? What are you doing there?"

I blinked awake. Talo stared at me.

"Nothing," I mumbled. Something was wrong. "I think Link's in trouble."

We ran into the mayor's house. Link sat on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He put a hand to the floor for support.

"Yeah." He groaned. "Did you see it too?"

I took a step back and nodded.

"I'm fine," said Link, waving Mayor Bo away as he ran to help him up. "I just need to talk to the kids. Then I need to leave."

I thought Bo would protest, but he simply said, "I understand."

All of the children gathered outside the mayor's house; Beth, Malo, Talo, and my sister, Mae. Even though she was only five, she had insisted on coming.

"I may be gone for a while," Link announced, "Which is the reason I came to visit. I don't know when I'll be able to again." he stared at each of us carefully. "You all remember the darkness, right?"

Everyone nodded; to some degree, we all knew that chaos had descended upon the land when monsters attacked, and Link had a hand in banishing the beasts, but we had no idea what or why that had taken place. Even so, everyone had the feeling that Link was the one who had saved everyone. He denied everything, saying he'd done nothing, but something had changed. The reckless, cunning farm boy we'd all known had shown his true self as a courageous, brave swordsman.

"This time, I won't leave you with nothing. This time, I have things you can really defend yourselves with."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a sword.

"Is that..." began Talo.

"Yes. The sword Rusl gave me." he lowered it to Talo. "You are excellent with swords. You deserve a real one. Keep everyone safe with it." Next, he turned to Mae.

"A health potion?" she said, grasping the bottle in her tiny fingers.

"A special health potion," he assured. Sure enough, it sparkled gold in the sunlight.

"Beth, my slingshot is yours."

"You really think I'm young enough to play with this?" she asked, but her eyes lit up when she saw the toy she'd been missing.

"That can really do some damage," he said. "Only point it at bad guys. And for you Malo..."

He pulled a pouch out. "Use this to get supplies. Know that the only person I'd trust with this is you."

Malo opened the pouch. "Judging from the weight, I assume this is about 2000 rupees."

"I know you so well," said Link with a chuckle as everyone gawked.

"And for you Colin, here's something I think will come in handy." He presented a beautiful boomerang to me. It was made of two pure white wings pressed together. When he placed it in my hands, it hummed slightly.

"It served me quite well, but I think you'll be the one to unlock its true potential." He winked as he said it.

Ilia ran up to him. "Link, you can't be leaving already!"

"I'm sorry. But I have something for you too."

He held up his horse-call charm.

"Link, why…?"

"Epona can't come where I'm going," he answered.

Her eyes turned to his face. "At least take this." She kissed him gently on the cheek.

Beth suddenly took my shoulders and shook me. "I told they were perfect! I _told_ you!"

"What are you talking about? Let go!" I said, brushing her off of me. Geez.

"Goodbye, everyone," Link said. Then he faced the woods.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Where are you going?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "The desert," he surmised.

"What about your sword? At least get it fixed!"

He unsheathed it. At first it seemed to glow, but that must have just been the sunset. "See? Nothing ever happened to it." Then he set his gaze on the trees once more.

"At least tell me this," I said, nearly begging for answers, "Who is Andim?"

Without facing me, he nearly whispered the words; "I hope you never find out."

We watched until the trees swallowed him and darkness fell.


	2. King of the Fairies

"HYAAA! HAH! This time, I'll end your life for sure! You've met your match!"

"Talo, leave that poor scarecrow alone."

"Make me. Besides, he's perfect for practice!"

Malo sighed. "I'm going to count that money again."

"Seriously? You've done that a hundred times already!"

"Well everyone's practicing. Even Mae is asking if people hurt, then pretending to cure them."

It was Talo's turn to sigh. "How far have you gotten with that stick?" he said, addressing me.

"It's not a stick," I said in defense. "It's a boomerang."

He shrugged. "Whatever. Can you hit anything with it?"

"Of course," I lied. It passed through everything I tried to hit it with. It was like trying to lasso the wind.

"Show me," Talo challenged.

"I'm not ready yet!"

He sighed even louder. "Wouldn't be much of a show anyway. You never were good with weapons."

"That's not true!"

"Is too!"

I stopped. Arguing with him was useless. "I'm going fishing."

"What about practice?"

"You said so yourself, I'm not good with weapons. I guess protecting the town is all up to you now."

With that, I left him.

...

I sat by the water and pulled up the line. Nope- no fish.

"Where'd they all go?" I mused, watching the sun sink once more. Had it already been a day since Link left?

"I hope he comes back soon."

The setting sun did not answer me, but something else did.

"He...has...taken...a journey ...of his own." The voice was gentle, like a cool breeze, but rumbled with the power of a hurricane.

"Who's there?" I asked, spinning to see if there was someone behind me.

"It is I... King of the Fairies... who resides in this magic object."

Leaves were beginning to swirl around my boomerang. They glowed a lively green. I could almost see the wind currents dancing in the air.

"O... kind spirit... similar in heart... to that of the Hero of the Goddess... come forth to learn the ways of the wind..."

I lifted the weapon into the air. I could hear music somehow; a spirited whistling that mimicked the wind itself.

"Listen…closely… the Song of Fairies beckons."

Lights rose from the ground. One floated past my cheek.

"Fairies?" I exclaimed.

"You…are blessed… use your gift to heal others…" These last words echoed and faded. A few sprites lingered before flying away again.

"Colin!" Beth ran around the side of a house. "I have something really cool to show you!"

"Okay," I said, wondering what she could possibly want.

She led me to a clearing in the forest. Shattered wood lay on the ground.

"I've been practicing with my slingshot!" she said, "I think I've gotten really good!"

"I see," I said, noting numerous chunks missing from the trees around me. That would explain the splinters in my feet.

"I can hit every target from fifteen feet away now," she said excitedly. "How are you with your boomerang?"

"Uh, great."

"This is really exciting! I can't wait to start fighting some baddies!"

I balked. "B-baddies?"  
>"Monsters, of course! Haven't you heard? There's been an influx of them." She mimed pulling the slingshot taut. "Gruesome beasts of demonic nature, bloody claws and teeth, flesh stuck in their fingernails!" she exclaimed passionately. "Link's done his part. Now it's our turn!"<br>Beth's description made me queasy. "Right," I said, my knees wobbly. "I'll go practice some more now."

"You do that! Try to build some muscles, won't you? At this rate, you'll get pummeled!"

"Thank you," I said, moving deeper into the forest. "I'll keep that in mind…"

"Good." She fired another arrow as I slipped away to the woods.


	3. The Magical Rock of Justice

I walked deeper and deeper into the woods. I really had no idea where I was going, I just wanted a quiet place to think. When I was younger, the forest was a scary place where one wrong turn could get me lost, and by nightfall I would be a Stalkid. Now that my dad had shown me around, it was much less terrifying. I knew the entire forest by heart, but I had still promised to never go out at night.

Suddenly, I could hear branches cracking ahead. I readied my boomerang, cursing my foolishness. What could it be? Bandits? Monsters? It was very close to sunset, I should have been heading home by now-  
>A shape coalesced in front of me and I relaxed, but still expressed my annoyance.<p>

"Mae, what are you doing?"

She jumped. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

I knelt down to look her in the eyes. "What's behind your back?"

Sheepishly, she brought out Malo's pouch of money.

"What do you intend to do with that?"

"I'm saving everyone! There's a man with a tent in the woods who will sell me something that will save everyone from the monsters!"

I sighed. "You could have asked me for money."

"You don't have enough."

"Well, how much does it cost?"

She puffed out her cheeks. "2000 rupees!"

I gagged. "No way!"

She nodded. "That's why I need this money!"

I had an idea. "Malo is the best haggler I know. Why don't we go back and ask him for the money?"

Mae made a huffing noise. "I guess so..."

Malo didn't take the news very well.  
>"You... Stole... My... Money?"<p>

"Malo, please help us! We need-"

Malo held up his hand. "It is not your fault. It's that swindling charlatan's! Don't worry, I'll get rid of him for you!"

I was surprised. "Um, thanks."

"It is my duty to rid this world of unscrupulous businessmen! Lofty prices shall be... No more!"

We headed into the woods and saw a caravan like the one Mae had described.

"He's in there," she said.

Malo ran to the tiny window. "Come on out, you fiend! I will destroy your franchise if you do not!"

"Eh? What do you want, shrimp? I'm busy." He saw Mae. "Ah, has the little lady returned with my money?"

"You don't talk to her!"

"Hush, shrimp, I'm trying to run a business. I seriously didn't think I'd get anything from a dumpy town like this, so stay outta my way!"

"Yeah? Well it's my money she's using. So if you're not nice to me, I won't give you anything!"

The man's appearance changed in a flash. His wrinkled frown changed into a pleasant smile. "Well why didn't you say so? I'm Elliot, owner and proprietor of this here caravan. And have I got a deal for-"

"Spare me the pleasantries, old man, and show me your wares."

"O-old man?" he fumed. "Why you little- fine." Smiling again, he continued, "This magical item here can do just about anything. Because in this day and age, no one can be too careful!" With that, he held out...

"A... rock," I said, whatever small hope that this man did know what he was talking about fading.

"Not just any rock," the man winked, holding it up even higher, "This is the Magical Rock of Justice! Watch as your foes tremble before it!"

"See, that's why we need it," Mae said plaintively. "It could save us all!"

"That's right, little girl! See, all you need to do is put it under your pillow or at the entrance to your village, and no villain will dare come near you or your family!" He smiled smugly and leaned backward into a chair, invisible to the children gathered outside the caravan. "Only 2000 rupees."

"We won't pay that for a rock!" Malo said indignantly. "Mae, let's go home."

"No! I want that rock!"

"Yes, if you listen to the girl, I'll-I'll throw in a discount!"

"Not interested."

"1500 rupees! It's quite a deal, don't you think so, dearie?"

"Never!"

"Err..." Elliot was growing desperate; this was never supposed to happen. "How about 900! Very enticing!"

"No more than 400."

"400!" Elliot screamed. "You're robbing me blind!"

"300."

"500!"

"200."

"WHAT!"

"200, or you'll never see us again."

"But that's ten times less than what I-" he composed himself._ Children. These are children, remember? _he thought. "Ahem. How about we go back to my original price, and I'll give you..."  
>He presented a sock. "This absolutely adorable puppet! Free of charge!"<p>

Mae gasped. "Pleeeease Malo!"

I sniffed the sock. "Did you just pull that off your own foot?" I asked incredulously.

Malo steeled himself. "200. Take it or leave it."

Elliot gave up. "Take the stinkin rock. All yours."

"Yay!" Mae clapped and hugged him hard. "Thanks so much, Malo!"

"Don't mention it," he wheezed, trying to breathe.

I gave him a nudge. "You do realize you just paid 200 rupees for a rock," I reminded him.

He sighed, watching my sister skip ahead with delight. "You can't put a price on happiness, my friend."

I stopped, watching him continue on the path to the village. He and Talo were both so different from the way they had been just a few years ago... had Mae's arrival changed that? Or had they been that way all along; before Link saved me, all they'd done was bully... and tease... and taunt... but now they're my closest friends...

I smiled into the fading sun. I guess they never really were that bad, after all.


	4. A Strange Knight

Soon we came upon Ordon village, normally so peaceful in twilight. In those years of chaos, so long ago, twilight had descended upon this land. Of course I'm not talking about a literal cloud of darkness- that's silly!- although there were times that I thought a pall really had blanketed our entire world, and we were just oblivious to it.

_You have no idea._

I spun to Talo. "What was that?"

He cocked his head. "Nothing. I didn't say-"

A shriek pierced the air.

"That sounds like Ilia! Come on!" Talo pulled me across the bridge, while I desperately pleaded to the Goddesses_; Please, please, please, not him again, not him... PLEASE!_

I shouted that last thought in my mind as I rounded the corner, fully expecting to see a giant boar with an ugly green beast on top... so I was completely dumbfounded when he was not there.

Instead, I saw Andim, holding up Ilia by the neck.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise," he rasped, tracing the contours of her face with his empty sleeve. "I didn't expect to see you here, _boy._" He dropped Ilia and zoomed at me, never touching the ground. I felt an invisible hand close around my neck as he lifted me in the same way he had Ilia.

"You leave him alone!" _Clunk. _A rock had just smashed into the side of his head. Still holding me, he turned to the one who had thrown it.

Mae glared, defiantly, daring him to challenge her. "Beware," she screeched, "The Magic Rock of Justice will keep us safe! There's nothing you can do!"

"Insolent little girl!" he pointed an arm her way. A red streak of energy flashed at her. She shrieked and crashed to the ground, moaning. Red electricity swirled around her.

"Mae!" shouted- or tried to, the pressure on my neck made it come out as an inaudible wheeze.

"P-please," I whispered, "Please don't...hurt...her..."

Andim returned his gaze to me. "The young hero speaks," he said mockingly. "Fine, I'll oblige in your request." The last thing I saw before I dropped into a pit of night was his leering smile and hateful eyes.

I awoke to the sound of metal sawing against metal. My face was pressed against the ground, and I sat up, banging my head on something- and not being able to rub the sore spot, since my hands were tied.

"Mae?" I said shakily into the darkness.

"Nope," came Talo's reply. Relief flooded through me.

"Where are we?"

"Shush," he answered testily. "If they hear us..."

I got the distinct feeling we were moving slowly, as though we were in a box on some wagon. "What happened to everyone else? How long have I been-"

"I told you to shush!" he whispered frantically. My eyes began to adjust- light was seeping through some cracks in the box. By now I could tell that Talo was hard at work on the nails, but had not gotten very far. His fingertips were covered in red.

"Help me," he said quietly. I found another nail and set to work. Unfortunately, they were hammered in very tightly, and working in the confines of the box left me longing to stretch my legs. My fingers cramped, my stomach gurgled, and eventually the light faded completely. Nighttime- again?

"Talo, just how long have we been in here?"

He just turned his head away, not even having the strength to shrug.

Work resumed. The only sounds to be heard were the faint clip-clops of a tired horse on a dirt road and a constant squeaking, probably from a wheel in need of oil.

We sat there for what felt like hours. My nail had not budged an inch. I checked Talo's to see that his was no better.

Abruptly, the cart stopped. We both sat up with a start when we heard horses- no, one horse- but an extremely powerful and heavy one racing toward us. A monster's snarl came from our wagon, and we felt ourselves being lifted. The monsters grunted at our weight. One let out a cry as the hoof beats became deafening. Something heavy struck one of the beasts just inches away, and I cringed as its skull was smashed and blood spattered on our clothes from the cracks. With nothing supporting us anymore, we crashed to the ground with a painful thud.

A second monster began squealing viciously before I realized that its screams were of pain, not anger. Someone began speaking in mangled Hylian:

"I will not allow traitors to serve me."

There was another thud, then the spurts of blood gushing. The sounds of battle faded completely as the stranger mounted his gigantic, heavyset horse and galloped away.

"No! Wait!" Talo cried, but it was too late. His voice could not be heard over the massive hoof beats.

We must have been stranded in that box for hours- now that our enemies had been defeated, we faced an even greater threat; how long could we survive?

It began to rain. The thunder and lightening were deafening, and the rain cascaded endlessly. We were able to quench our thirst by licking the damp sides of the box, but hunger gnawed at our stomachs. How many days had passed? One? Two? I couldn't tell if I would live to see the next.

Finally, the rain ended. I jerked awake at the lack of noise, and then I could hear it- faint hoof beats.

"Help," I said, my voice a small croak. Then I cried, louder, "Help us! We're in here!"

Talo took up the chant, our voices building until I thought we would deafen ourselves.

Finally, the lid of the box was pried open. I gasped with relief, noting the tear streaks on Talo's face and knowing that they had to be present on mine as well.

"Dad," I said, flinging myself into our savior's arms. "Dad!"

He hugged me back. "Colin," he choked on a sob, "I couldn't bear losing you again."

"Thank you so much Mr. Rusl!" Talo leaped onto him as well. We embraced for a few more moments, then watched in anticipation as Dad brought us- miraculously- food!

"Bread and cheese is all I have," he said mournfully, watching us scarf it down in half of a minute, "but we can get more at Castle Town."

I stopped, cheese crumbs on my chin. "Why there?" I asked, swallowing.

"Link was summoned to the castle, but since he was absent I stepped in his place. Plus, I have friends there. They can help us search for the rest of the children." He stopped, and tears dotted his eyes. "I just can't believe... I'm so..." he stared at his feet. I was shocked- I'd never seen my father like this: so heartbroken at the loss of the children.

"We'll find them," I said confidently. "Link's gonna come like he did last time! He didn't just abandon us, he wouldn't-"

Suddenly I realized that I'd voiced everyone's single fear aloud.

"He- he wouldn't," I repeated, faltering at their stares.

Dad walked over to me and patted my head as though I were ten again and said, "Of course, son."

I fell asleep in the wagon with Talo and Dad after we'd cleaned it up a bit (mainly, removing maces and swords and wiping off the blood). One thought chased itself around my mind- Link had never abandoned us. He never would. He was like a brother to me. Right?

Right?


	5. Jack

**This author's note is long overdue. The last two chapters I had trouble with, since whenever I wrote in italics, the words seemed to disappear, and instead of seeing Colin's thoughts, all you could see was an exclamation point. That was annoying. Also, I had to double-space the paragraphs in Ch 3 since the words looked really cramped together. Another thing I want to fix is making my chapters longer. If I make any other edits, I'll be sure to let you know! And by the way, I don't own Zelda. I won't say it again.**

"Whoa," Talo started, "It looks so-"

"Incredible," I finished.

The centuries-old city sparkled in the midday sun as people lounged in the shade, gossiped by the fountain, or haggled in the stalls.

"Don't you two go anywhere," Dad warned us. "Just follow me and stay close."

I nodded; Castle Town was incredible, but I'd heard stories about fearsome criminals living here. With a start, I realized I wasn't scared of them- after all, I faced much worse, hadn't I?

As I would find out later, things had improved greatly since the castle had been destroyed. Had I arrived 5 years ago, Castle Town would still be a wreck.

Dad arrived at the gates of the castle. Immediately he was ushered inside, and a guard led his horse and our (ahem) borrowed wagon to the nearby stables. "Stay with the cart," he ordered us as the gate slammed in our faces. Talo groaned. "I thought we would see the castle, not stay in some boring stable!" he stormed off, and I raced to catch up with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Exploring," he replied curtly.

"Dad said to stay here."

"Well, he's not _my _dad."

"So?" I said, growing angry. "He's in charge!"

"Not anymore!"

Sighing, I followed him down the street.

We walked for nearly half and hour, diving into crowds, peering into windows, browsing through shops. There was always something new to look at or listen to- it made my head spin. Ordon village was nothing compared to this.

Eventually, we came to Madame Fanadi's.

"Can I _please_ get my fortune told?" I begged Talo. It looked like fun, and the sign proclaimed that loved ones and family members could be contacted through her. Maybe she could reach Link!

"Fine," he relented, "make it quick."

I tentatively stepped into the gloom, noticing a woman at a table in the back.

"Come, child," she said, her deep voice startling me. "For you, I'll give a special discount- free for children!"

"O-okay," I said shakily. I sat in front of her table and stared at the crystal ball, waiting for her to say something.

"Questing? No? You soon shall be..." she began whispering, almost to herself-

"GNIDAOLTIAWESAELPGNIDAOL...

GNIODMAITAHWWONKTONODI... AH! I see a place with many trees, many trees indeed... a forest..." She began to describe it in detail- mesmerized, I could picture it in my head as though I were looking at a painting.

"Faron Woods!" I yelped. "Though, I'm not sure I've been to that part before..."

"Yes..." she whispered, done chanting, "Go there and do... something."

"Thanks," I said. "Oh! Can you... contact someone for me?"

"Of course I can... but your free session is up. 5 rupees."

With a sigh, I dug the blue rupee out of my pocket.

"Now... who is it that you wish to speak to?"

"Link, from Ordon."

"_The _Link? The Supreme Knight?" she chuckled. "You certainly do know some high-ranking people!"

"Can you tell me where he is? I-if he's alive?"

"Of course, of course..." she stared into the crystal ball and fell silent. After a few minutes of waiting, I was tempted to wave my hand in her face when she suddenly said- "I see sand-nothing but unbroken sand, for many miles..."

"Is he alive?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes. Undoubtedly. But his spirit has grown weaker than when I last saw him... don't look so surprised, dearie! Yes, he actually visited this humble shop of mine... but I have a few words of caution for you." she took a deep breath. "Beware... the _twilight._"

"Thank you," I said, entering the sunlight once again.

"Did she say anything interesting?" Talo asked once I rejoined him.

"Nah, not really. It was still pretty cool."

Continuing down the street, we came to a huge, purple, sagging tent. A notice had been hastily stuck on the tent flap; OUT OF BUSINESS. A sign that had been crossed out stood nearby, and I could make out the words STAR game beneath.

"Isn't this the place Malo was raving about?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Talo said uncertainly. "He got a petition for people to boycott it, but he 'didn't have the funds to place ownership'. Something like that."

A skinny face poked out from under the flap. "Get lost!" the man snarled.

"We should go," Talo agreed.

We made our way to South Street; we'd heard some people talking about a hot-spring water stand that was packed.

"Fresh springwater, get your fresh, hot springwater here!" A goron manned the stall, shouting, as a goron child doled out bottles.

I began to ask Talo if he wanted some when I was shoved from behind. A boy crashed into me, stumbled, and kept going- someone shouted at him and I saw an old man hobbling toward us.

"Which way did he go? That young man stole my lunch- you two! Guards, get them!"

The soldiers at every corner snapped to attention and lowered their spears at us.

"We didn't do anything!" I shouted. "They can't hurt us, right?"

"Try explaining that to them," Talo said, sprinting after the boy. Muttering under my breath, I followed.

The boy in front of us ducked, dodged, and rolled. He led us down twisting alleys and into the heart of the city. I was completely lost, and soon had no choice but to put my faith in the strange boy ahead of me. Finally he stopped and we slammed into him, unable to stop ourselves from landing in a heap.

The boy sat up and rubbed his head. "Who are you guys?" he asked with a sneer.

"We were just following you," Talo explained. "Those soldiers thought we were with you, so we had no choice but to run."

The boy scanned us quizzically. Finally, he held out a grubby hand. "My name's Jack."

"Talo. This is Colin." he smiled. "What did you do to tick them off so much?"

Jack shrugged. "Stole an apple." He held aloft his shiny prize.

"That's not very nice," I said. "You should return it to him."

"What for? He's a stubborn old man that no one likes. Honestly, talk to anyone who knows him. I'll prove it!" he disappeared into yet another sidestreet, which led underneath a set of stairs. Down a short tunnel was a door.

"She's an old friend of mine, and she runs the bar. She'll really want to meet you guys, but don't say anything to make her mad! She can have a really bad temper at times." With that, Jack opened the door.

It was a clean, lit space; very different from what Colin was expecting the bar to look like; he'd always thought of rough crowds and dirty, damp floors. But the room was empty, except for a familiar woman and her cat.

"Hi Telma," announced Jack, "I'd like you to meet-"

"Colin? Talo?" Telma sat up as she recognized us. "It's been so long! What brings you two here?"

Before I could answer, Jack cut in. "Wait, you know these two?"

Telma ignored him and hurried over to us. "I missed you so much! Where's Link? Have you heard from him? What about Renado? How's Uli's baby doing?"

"I- I-" I couldn't talk. When I thought about my baby sister and realized how quickly I'd forgotten her, I started crying. Already, I'd made myself look like a fool!

Telma seemed to understand, though, and ushered me to a table. "It's okay, child, I'm here to listen. Tell me- what's happened?"

I told her my story; how the village had been attacked, how we'd been left to starve, and when my dad came and rescued us. Telma listened patiently, and added when I finished; "You let Rusl know that he and his friends are always welcome here. And I hope that you find your sister soon." Suddenly, she turned to Jack. "Haven't I always told you never to steal?" the anger in her voice surprised Jack, and he let his apple fall to the floor. I realized he'd been smirking at my tears, taking pleasure in my pain!

"There is no reason for you to take food from others. Only a rotten, low-lying thief would do such a thing!"

"So what?" he retorted, bending to pick up his apple. "Everyone knows that old doctor deserved it."

At this Telma stood and marched to him. For a moment, the room was deathly silent.

Then, she slapped him hard.

"Repeat after me," she uttered, dangerously soft, "I will never steal again."

"I will never steal again," he said, staring at the floor.

"Look in my eyes when you say it!"

He raised his head, and I could see malice in his eyes. "I will never steal AGAIN!" he snarled, then turned his back and tramped out the door. Telma fliched as he slammed it.

"I'm sorry you two had to see that," she said, her face in her hands. "That boy... I've raised him as I would my own flesh and blood... but he's becoming something I never wanted him to be." She sat with a heavy sigh and lifted her head. "I just wish he would see that I love him like a son. That he doesn't need to steal, because I will _always_ be here for him." She shook her head, very slowly. "I guess he just... has to find his own way." She smiled. "Anyway, can I get anything for you? I really wish that we didn't have to meet in this way..."

"Actually, we should probably head back," Talo murmured. "Rusl's probably looking for us now."

"Yeah... well, make sure he stops by sometime soon, all right?"

We nodded and said goodbye, then walked outside to find that dusk had settled.

"Your dad's gonna kill us," Talo groaned. "Plus, we have no idea how to get back!"

"I guess I could help you guys," said Jack, startling us both as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Really? That would be great!" Talo exclaimed. I thought I could see a strange gleam in Jack's eyes, but it vanished as soon as I saw it. It must have been a trick of the light.

He strode ahead of us and declared, "I know this city like the back of my hand. I'll have you where you need to go in no time." He glanced over his shoulder at me. "Do you want me to hold your hand, you _big baby_?"

I gritted my teeth. "Just show us the way to the castle."

"With pleasure." he sauntered casually up the stairway.

The sun sank even lower and lower, while the psychic's words came back to me- _beware the twilight._ What could she have possibly meant?

Jack walked slower and slower until we caught up with him. His arms rubbed against mine from time to time, and I began to get a sense of claustrophobia.

"Jack, I was wondering..." Talo began.

"Yeah?" he said brusquely.

"Have you ever been outside?"

"Yeah. A few times. Usually on errands for people. I've been to Faron woods for oil and potion supplies, and one time I fell in the sewer and wound up in Lake Hylia." We walked in silence for a little while longer.

"What's in that bag of yours?" he suddenly asked, making me stiffen.

"Why do you care?" I grunted, wishing he would give me a little space.

"No reason. Hey, what's this?" he pointed to my boomerang- I'd almost forgotten I was carrying it in my bag- and I quickly stepped away from him. "None of your business!"

He stepped back too, and threw his hands up. "I was just a little curious. After all, a friend of mine has one just like it."

I stopped. "What are you trying to say?"

He smirked. "Nothing. Maybe just... it's not yours."

Talo noticed that we'd stopped walking. "What's up?" he said, trotting back.

"Your friend here is a thief," Jack said to Talo. "The Gale Boomerang doesn't belong to someone like him. He stole it from my friend!"

"No I didn't!" I shouted. "It was a gift from _my _friend."

"Prove it!" he snarled back. When I failed to produce an answer, he smiled. "A thief," he said, pulling out a knife, "and a liar." He slashed at me, but I had already taken off.

"You can't get away from me!" he shouted, his angry cry reverberating on the silent cobblestones. "I know this city like the back of my hand!"

Desperate, I sprinted faster, Talo following close behind.

"You won't get away from me! You'll regret the day you ever crossed me!"

**Note: Yes, the fortune teller really does talk that way in the game. At least, I think so. If not, let me know.  
><strong>


	6. Into the Woods

**Kay… for a while, I was not able to update. Every time I clicked the button, I would be logged out. It did not really make sense. It gave me time to think the next chapter through, though. :) Enjoy!**

"Sorry it took so long, boys," Rusl said, entering the stables. We jumped- we'd literally arrived just moments before him.

"I-it's fine, Dad," I said weakly.

Dad mistook my wavering for weariness. "Sorry you had to sit here so long. Tomorrow, maybe I'll show you around."

"That'd be great." Talo tried to sound enthusiastic.

Dad only sighed. "In fact, we may have to stay longer than planned."

"How much longer?" Talo said, growing worried. "A few days?" Neither of us wanted to stay where we could easily be tracked down by Jack.

"No. A month."

Silence.

"Well, the castle could be a nice place to stay-"

Rusl shook his head. "We can't stay at the castle."  
>"Even though you were called here by Royal decree?" I said incredulously.<p>

"It's not that," he said. "I don't want to be a burden on them, especially not now. One person would be enough, but a man with two children…"

He sighed again. "You two have to go home."

"That's… terrible!" Talo spluttered, trying to hide his relief.

"The castle promised to provide a carriage. You're to be taken back to the village tomorrow morning."

"Too bad we didn't get to explore," Talo said. I silently begged him not to overdo it.

The next morning arrived without a hitch- a horse was saddled, a driver selected, and our few belongings stuffed with us in the back. The carriage wasn't too flashy, but was very comfortable on the inside and bore the Hylian crest on the outside. Secretly, I wondered if Zelda had ever traveled in it.

"I want you boys to know…" Dad stuck his elbow through the window. "The guards haven't told me anything yet. I could be here for a week or even a few months. And I think the reason that they're on edge is…" He looked as though he was going to tell us something, even opened and shut his mouth a few times, but then sighed and shook his head. "It's probably nothing. You two just… hurry home, and let everyone know that I'll find the others."

The horse whinnied softly, and our carriage started moving. Dad waved until we could no longer see him.

About halfway across Hyrule field, I realized something.

"Where's my boomerang?" I said frantically. "I- I can't find it anywhere!"

"Me neither," joined in Talo. After a few minutes of sifting through my bag without finding anything, I felt my eyes burn. How could I have been so stupid?

"Jack must have stolen it," Talo said angrily.

"We have to go back. We have to find it! What am I going to tell Link…"

I hated myself. How could I let this happen- a petty thief, steal my most treasured possession?

It was too late to go back now. All I could do was mourn the loss. I caught myself thinking back to the time King Bulbin had kidnapped me, comparing to how useless I'd felt then to how I felt now, wishing that I'd died right then and there.

"Don't say things like that." Talo interrupted my thoughts when I realized I'd been speaking aloud.

"It's true," I continued. "I don't deserve to live. I've done nothing but get my little sister and half the village kidnapped, put you in danger, and lose the only thing I could possibly have used to defend myself with. That, and Link's gone. He can't help us, and even if he could, he probably wouldn't. Once he finds out what I've done, he'll be so disgusted with me…"

"Link's not like that. If anyone knows that best it's you, his number-one-fan." Talo sat next to me. "Face it. Who's the only one who ever believed Link would save us?" Without waiting for my reply, he continued. "And who saved Beth from that greedy, evil little goblin king? You did! You were the only one who stood up and convinced every one else that things were going to get better! You know what that makes you?"

"What?" I asked dejectedly.

"A hero! Who else would have kept us all going when no one even believed that we could be saved? Face it, Colin. You lived. Why? Because the world needs you!"

With that, I perked up a little. "I guess so."

We rode for a few more hours without incident. Hyrule field had not changed much, I realized; it still had the same landmarks, same paths, even the same trees. But then I thought about how many centuries it had stood here, unmarred, and how many more it would probably withstand without a single boulder being rolled out of place.

Trees started popping up more often. Soon they had created a wall on either side, and I knew that we were about to enter Faron Woods.

"Sir," I said, calling out to the driver on a whim, "We can walk from here! Ordon isn't too far away."

The cart stopped. Talo stirred. "What are you doing?"

I shrugged. "I… guess I just feel like walking." I hopped out, grabbed my bag, and met with the driver. "Really, the village isn't that far, and it's too nice outside to not enjoy." I didn't really know why I wanted to either- but the way the sun warmed my back felt nice after being cooped up for so long.

The driver shrugged. "Have it your way, then. Just watch out for monsters, sonny!"

He ushered the horse in a semicircle, then trotted back. Talo stood next to me, his pack also slung over his shoulder. "What was that for?" he asked me, but I'd already started walking. "Hey!" he called again. I didn't listen. We passed Coro's house and reached a fork in the road. I started to turn, but Talo grabbed my shoulder. "The village is the other way! What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know," I mumbled before continuing.

Talo groaned. "Listen to me, if you don't cut it out, whatever you're doing… are you even paying attention?"

I'd tuned him out. I just let my feet lead me, cutting across the field that had once been filled with poisonous gas, moving through a dark tunnel with Talo spluttering the whole way behind me, finally winding up at a gigantic tree.

"Goddesses, I hate this place," muttered Talo. "That monkey… wouldn't… _shut up_…"

I ignored him again, and instead ran to the right side of the path, where a miniature cliff dropped off into nothingness.

"Colin? Colin!"

Talo sprinted for me and grabbed my arm. "What's wrong with you? You weren't seriously thinking of jumping off, were you?"

I turned my head dazedly. "What?"

Talo just stared at me. "Were you?"

"What? No! I just-" I stopped. "I think I might have… I'm not sure…"

"What kind of an answer is that? You're not worthless, don't throw away your life like this-"

"That'd not what I meant!" I said, jerking my arm away from his. "I just- I felt like- something was _pulling _at me." The feeling I'd not even realized I'd had began to fade, and I felt normal again. I looked at Talo and saw a hint of fear in his eyes; fear at what I'd been about to do.

"I don't understand," I murmured, "What could possibly…" I gazed across the void, looking for something, anything.

"What are you staring at-"  
>"There." I pointed to a tiny ledge. "That's where I need to go."<p>

"Where?" Talo squinted. "There?"

"There."  
>The wind whistled through the trees.<p>

"You do realize that you sound like a lunatic? How are you even supposed to- _why_?"

"Something was calling me."

"Yeah, something that wanted to get you killed." He gestured at the drop.

"It wasn't… evil," I said slowly.

Talo shook his head. "You've officially gone insane."

"No I haven't."

"Yes, you have. Let's go home." When I didn't budge, he led me by the arm. "Let's go!"

I had one last, lingering look at the giant tree, then turned and followed Talo back.

…

Ilia was the first person to see us. She dropped the basket she'd been weaving at the creek and rushed into Beth's house. She reemerged dragging Hanch, who looked very flustered at being pulled outside so quickly. She then proceeded to announce our arrival to the entire village, so by the time we reached Mayor Bo a huge crowd surrounded us.

"Where are the other children? Where's-"  
>"Have you two heard anything from Rusl?"<p>

"Oh, Talo! My baby!" Talo's mother surprised him from behind and suffocated him in a tight hug. If she'd held on any longer, our arrival party might have turned into a funeral.

"Mother!" he said, his voice muffled.

I smiled, before being grabbed in a similar fashion by my own mother.

"Colin! Where's Mae? Please tell me you know where she is!"

She let go and held my arms, searching me for an answer. "No," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Mom, don't worry. Dad will find her."

"Oh Colin," she said, sinking to her knees, but still gazing into my eyes. "My worst fears… have been realized…" A ghost of a smile quivered on her lips. "At… at least… they didn't take you…"

She pulled me tighter. The front of my shirt became wet.

"Mom, the monsters _did_ take me. But I'm back! And that means Mae is coming back too." What in the world was she talking about?

She sobbed harder. "If Mae isn't with you… then I fear…"

By now, most of the villagers had noticed Uli's plight. They led her to her feet, and, with comforting words and soothing voices, walked her back to her house.

"What just happened?" I asked. No one seemed to be able to answer.

"She must be exhausted," Bo finally quipped. "Losing both of her children in one day, and not having her husband here to carry her through this hardship…" He faced me and spoke slowly, with a queer look on his face, "I think we should have a talk. Come with me."

I followed him apprehensively. Had I done something wrong?

He opened the door to his house. "Sit down. I think… this may be a little tough to swallow."

I did, choosing a sturdy, goat-horn encrusted chair. "What is it?" I asked quietly.

Bo sighed. "I don't really know how to put this… but you were there when Link… um… had a _vision_, weren't you?"

"I saw him on the floor…"

"That's not what I mean."

My eyes shot up to his face. "Yes."

"Then… you know about this… Andim, fellow?"

Just hearing the name made me shiver. "Yes," I said, with conviction.

The mayor put his head in his hands, started pacing, and ran his fingers through his mustache. I'd never seen him so agitated before.

At long last, he faced me again. "Alright. I have something to tell you… well, Link told me, but I'm still not sure I quite understand… an' you can't- can't go barging around, telling people this- ya hear me?"

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Alright. I'm gonna try and start... er, start explainin' everything, I guess." With that, he began a story that I'd never even have dreamed possible; I guess it was more nightmarish than anything, though.

Apparently, this all began five years ago. Link was about to present a sword to the Royal family, one that Rusl had crafted with his own steady hand, to reaffirm our bond with the kingdom. But then monsters attacked us, and all the children were kidnapped, including Ilia; because, at the time, she'd also been a child. That much I knew. But that's when things got overturned.

"See, he told me that there's somethin' called the World of Twilight, or somethin' or other, and that the monsters had come from that world. And in order to drive them back, he had to help these light spirits out, and keep them from surrendering to the darkness.

He also had to watch out for someone called Zant, and another one called Ganondorf. Nasty fellows, they were. From what I understand, they've been killed, but now this… _Andim _is loose. And…" he shuddered. "And he's taken the Princess."

I didn't know how to respond to this. I could only hear people talking- _"beware the twilight!"- "I don't want to be a burden on them, especially not now…" - "I am the thief you seek. Both shadow and light belong to _me!"-"_You'll regret the day you ever crossed me!"-"My worst fears… have been realized…"_

And when I asked Link who Andim was…

"_I hope you never find out."_

My thoughts kept jumbling together, trying to form a picture, but none of it made any sense. I felt sick to my stomach.

"What does it mean?" I whispered. Then, louder, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Colin?" Bo snapped to attention. "Are you feeling all right?"

I stumbled out the doorway and crashed into Talo.

"Who's Andim?" he asked, not bothering to hide the fact that he'd been eavesdropping. "Where are you going?" I didn't answer- I couldn't. I feared I might be sick if I did.

"Colin? Colin!" Talo tried to grab me. "What are you doing?" He kept asking me that as we traveled further and further through the woods.


	7. Skullkids

"Colin! Wait!" Talo sped behind me, but I didn't care. Even though I couldn't control where I was going, I knew exactly where my feet were planning to take me.

The huge tree loomed into view once more and sure enough, I veered to the right. Surprisingly, ropes had been strung across the once impassable gaps. Without hesitating, I hurtled across. _This is just like those games we'd play in the forest, _I thought. One of those games included leaping from tree to tree and shimmying across thin branches. This was slightly different, but possibly there was some extra balance lent to me from being controlled against my own will.

Talo carefully picked his way through, not as confident as I was. Beyond the ledge were more invisible islands strung together with ropes. I passed them with ease, finally landing in front of a huge archway beckoning me into the darkness.

"Slow down!" Talo called, his voice bouncing off of the circling walls. "Stop! This is- this is crazy!" He stopped next to me, panting, hands on his knees.

"Let's go," I said encouragingly, slapping him on the back. "This is it."

He peered into the gloom. "I'm not going in there."

The feeling of being controlled faded, but I still felt an urge to step through. I did so, causing Talo to exclaim in surprise and sprint after me.

The arch opened onto a short but dark tunnel. I could hear someone shouting- no, cursing- ahead. We stepped into the sunlight to hear-

"Music," Talo said wonderingly. "I can hear a flute playing."

"Me too," I agreed. It was a jovial and melancholy tune all at once. We glanced around to see where the flutist was, but our search yielded nothing but trees.

Meanwhile, the cursing had turned to one long, unbroken scream.

We followed the noise until it stopped, suddenly, leaving us faced with two pathways. Chills suddenly ran up my spine- were we lost?

"It came from the left."

"I'm pretty sure it was the right."

Right? It was left. I was certain. I sighed. "We can split up and meet here later."

I continued alone. The floor angled sharply downward, and I skidded a few feet to the bottom before I could stop myself. I had come to a room of boulders in a circle. Leaves were strewn everywhere. I almost stepped over Jack before I even realized he was there, sniveling on the ground.

"I thought he was my friend," he mumbled, over and over. "I thought he was my friend…"

"Jack." I grabbed his shirt and lifted him with a strength I didn't even know I had. "Where is it?"

His rattled gaze fell upon me. Immediately, I knew.

"You don't have it anymore, do you?"

He made a little choking noise. "He- he promised me…"

Something hit me from behind- hard. I fell, wind knocked out of me.

"Run!" Jack squealed, taking off. I stood, wobbled, and ran after him.

But whatever had attacked me wasn't going to let me leave. I spun to face my assailant.

It had positioned itself high in a tree. Donned on its head was an orange, pointy hat, and on its feet were matching shoes. It wore an outfit of leaves in every color. None of that was frightening, but his skull-like face and red eyes were enough to make me shiver.

It readied another projectile, but I rolled out of the line of attack. It missed me and exploded a few feet away. Deku nuts?

I turned around and sprinted back the way I had come.

By the time I caught sight of Jack again, he'd pinwheeled through another tunnel. I tried to keep up as he hurtled over streams and waded through tall weeds. Either he was just as lost as I was, or he knew his way around this alien forest as well as he did Castle Town.

I almost smacked into him as I rounded a corner.

"He can't follow us here," Jack intoned as I came to a halt. When he saw my baffled expression, he enlightened me a little further. "This place is sacred. Only a handful of people can set foot in here."

"Then why can we?" I asked, trying to see what was so special about the room. A gray, brick-sized stone sat in the center.

Jack shrugged, and then sat down. "I don't know. That's why I didn't come here earlier… I wasn't sure that I would be allowed in." He peered at the stone. "That is very strange…"

The Skullkid rounded the corner as well, and howled ferociously at us. So it was true; while we stayed here, we couldn't be touched.

I sat down next to him. "What's so strange?"

He sighed, all previous enmity focused toward me lost. With a jolt, I realized I felt the same way.

"It's just that in every legend I've heard about this place, there's a sword. It's supposed to be wedged in that stone over there." He paused, his bafflement written all over his face. "But there's nothing."

"What does the sword look like?" My curiosity got the better of me.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Well, we might be penned in here for a while." He described the sword, telling me about its purple hilt decorated with the Hylian Royal crest, its strength, its ability to cut foes down mercilessly and smite all evil with its pure blade. I listened, forgetting our predicament, completely enraptured by the story.

"Tell me more!" I begged after he finished. He didn't hesitate, just as entertained with telling the tale as I was to hearing it, and soon I was in the middle of a story of a maiden from the sky and her knight of green. I didn't even notice as the sun fell and the Skullkid, still hovering outside, growled in frustration. All I could see, as my eyes closed, was the image of a man carrying a princess to safety, purple-hilted sword under his belt.

I awoke suddenly, dreams of legends dissipating in the cold night air. "Jack," I said, calling to him. He hadn't gone to sleep; instead, he'd kept a wary watch on the gathering Skullkids.

"They've brought reinforcements, I see," he said coldly.

Now dozens of pairs of eyes glinted under the moon at us.

"I always thought that Skullkids didn't really exist," I said. "But if the stories are true, we can't let them get near us, or we'll turn in to one of them."

"I thought that was only if you got lost here."

"Well, we've been here all night and nothing's happened."

Jack glanced cagily at our pursuers. "I wouldn't put it past them to try anything."

Suddenly, one of them raised the Gale Boomerang in the air, taunting us with it. I stiffened, fists clenched, anger at Jack renewed. "Why did you steal it from me?" I asked, trying to contain my resentment. "What did you have to gain from handing it over?"

"I'm sorry for what I did. I thought that you had stolen it from them." He shook his head. "I met him- the Skullkid- a few years ago. He didn't have a name, but… he told me that he would have wanted to be called Rohl... I'd been sent to Faron Woods to find a particular poultice-maker; she was often called the best in the world. Someone in Castle Town needed something from her, I forgot who and what. But by the time I got there, her shop and home had been raided. The potion-maker was long dead. And the robbers themselves had been living there for weeks." He pulled his knees to his chest. "I had no choice but to run, and the robbers were hot on my tail; they couldn't have anyone blabbing about their new secret hideout.

"I managed to outrun them for a little while, but they would have caught me if I didn't run here. Back then, there'd been temporary bridges across the gaps. Probably been set up by some excavation group or something. Anyway, I hid in these woods and the robbers eventually left. They were too scared to follow me in.

"That's when Rohl showed up. I was hopelessly lost, and night fell very quickly. I thought I would turn into a monster at any moment, but instead Rohl showed me the way out." He stared at the moon. "I don't know why he did it. But I almost wondered… maybe it meant I was destined for something greater. Something better than living in a gutter my whole life.

"I came back with ropes- I wasn't sure if the bridges would still be here, and sure enough they'd been packed up. I wanted to thank him for saving me. He was glad that I'd come back to see him, and soon we became friends. I'd visit every so often, hitching a ride on a carriage or just walking across Hyrule field. Whenever I had something to deliver, I'd stop by. He was really fun to play with, and we'd invent games, play hide-and-seek, or just watch the stars." He lay down, setting his hands behind his head. "One game that we loved was using the Gale Boomerang to stir up the leaves. Then we'd run through-"

"That was Rohl's?" I interrupted, watching them raise the boomerang again in an attempt to goad us. "When you said it was a friend's, I thought you meant…"

Jack's eyes settled on it. "Yeah. It was his. One day, he told me he didn't have it, that it had been stolen from him."

"That's why you gave it back, then."

"Yeah."

A silence fell over the clearing. The Skullkids parted abruptly.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Jack said with unease, standing and unsheathing a knife. I did the same- minus the knife.

One Skullkid stepped forward and held aloft a single, red headband. It fluttered gently, looking for all the world like a stream of blood.

"That's Talo's," I said quietly. Then, with an inhuman rage, I screamed, "THAT'S TALO'S!" My feet left the protective room.

"Colin, no!"

Too late. I lashed out at the Skullkids, reaching a few, gripping them by their spindly necks. Their cocky chattering melted into fearful shrieks. A few began to disappear, and somehow the ones I was holding slipped away like oil.

"You're not getting away from me," I murmured, "You can't escape!" The same feeling that had held me captive only hours ago came back, only I now knew exactly where it was coming from.

I summoned my weapon. It whisked through the air and landed at my feet.

I reached for the hilt, raised it, and brought it down mightily. A head rolled.

The next few moments blended into graceful arcs and powerful blows. My prey cleverly dodged around trees, but my aim was true, and every swing felled another demonic child.

They didn't stay down for long, though. I occasionally glanced back at the trail of carnage I'd left, but mounds of leaves had replaced the still bodies. Then I would see even more grinning at the head of the pack.

They fled swiftly. It became harder to slice as the spaces between the trees narrowed, and everywhere I looked I found fewer Skullkids. How quickly their siege had turned to retreat! I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"COME AND GET ME!" I shouted deliriously to the moon. "I'M RIGHT HERE! COME AND JUST TRY TO MAKE ME ONE OF YOU!"

"Colin!" Jack broke through the trees, trying to reach me. "We have to leave. While we still can."

I grinned. "Who will kill them if I leave?" I hefted my sword, but the thrill of battle _whooshed _out of me abruptly. I fell to my knees.

"What have I done?" I couldn't answer myself. The boy who'd entered this cursed forest, who'd hunted and murdered countless Skullkids wasn't me. It couldn't have been.

Jack gulped. "Where did you get that?"

I caught a fleeting look of my mysterious white sword gleaming, before I saw it for what it really was-

The Gale Boomerang.

I lifted it, curiosity filling my mind. "I have no idea."

"You must have transformed it, somehow. I mean, I've never seen it do that."

I inspected it in the moonlight, willing for a sign of what I was becoming.

"_As I have said, I am the Fairy of Winds, King of the fairies, imbued upon this magical object."_

"It talked!" Jack's eyes went wide. "Mr. Fairy King, how long have you been in there? Howcome you never popped up before?"

"_I have resided within this boomerang for several thousand years. I have awaited one suitable for my task."_

I remembered what Link told me- something about unlocking its true potential?  
>"What is it… this task?"<p>

"_You must journey to the desert. There dwells the Great Fairy, who I must meet."_

"The desert." Everything seemed to have a tie to the desert. "Why should I do what you say?"  
>Jack grabbed my shoulder. "Shouldn't we look for Talo?"<p>

Deep down, I already knew what had happened to him.

"He's gone, Jack. He's either a Skullkid, or worse-"

"_The Great Fairy may be able to heal your friend."_

Something dawned on my mind. "Of course! If we can get to her in time…"

I leaped to my feet. "I might even get to meet Link on the way. Let's go, Jack!"

Jack smirked. "You barely know me, but you ask me to go on a long and perilous quest with you, risking my life for two people I don't care about?"

I frowned. "Oh. That's right, I guess…"

He grinned again, and I saw that he had been joking. "You'll come?"

"Of course. Did you really think I would go back to stealing that old doctor's lunch after an adventure like this?"

"'I guess not." He led the way outside. Along the way, he picked up a sword lying beneath a bush. "So careless," he muttered. I didn't have the heart to tell him it belonged to Talo.

As we passed under the archway, I made a quiet promise.

"I'll find you again, Talo. And I'll find everyone else too." I turned to leave, but then another thought struck me. "And I'll also beat Andim, so no one else can mess up our town ever again-"

"You coming or what?" Jack asked, twirling Rusl's- no Link's- no Talo's-sword. "Gerudo desert take a while to get to. We can't waste time!"


End file.
